


Домино

by Quisty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на One Piece Secret Santa в подарок для Амбридж.<br/>Бета - Becky_Thatcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домино

Зоро многое делает быстро.  
Когда он сражается, мечи в его руках превращаются в сплошное размытое марево, даже воздух дрожит, пульсирует и, кажется, сжимается плотнее, как будто из боязни быть рассеченным этим безжалостным вихрем металла и человеческой плоти.  
Санджи нравится краем глаза наблюдать, как дерется Зоро. Это похоже на эффект домино – стоит тронуть первую костяшку – и хаос не остановить, пока не развалится вся цепочка.  
Краем глаза – потому что обычно в эти моменты сам Санджи несколько занят: врагов им всегда хватает с избытком.  
Может быть потому они двое и цапаются все время: слишком похожий азарт ведет их, пьянит, гоняет кровь по жилам. Разумеется, Санджи и не думает во время боя о всяких там дураках с катанами, но в разгар драки само собой получается, что он чувствует плечом чужое плечо. Словно им нужно столкнуться, чтобы придать друг другу ускорение, обменяться обидными прозвищами – и снова броситься в бой, не видя, не слыша, но ощущая другого, спина к спине даже на расстоянии сотен метров.

Зоро многое делает медленно – слишком медленно, на вкус Санджи. Соображает, например. Любой другой на его месте давно уже расшифровал бы тот нехитрый код из чувства взаимного притяжения, злости, соперничества и возбуждения, которое они оба испытывают при виде друг друга. Санджи вот все быстро понял и сразу же вспомнил простое и доступное средство снятия стресса. Потянуть за шнур, выдавить стекло – благо, Мерри была оборудована компактным душем. Санджи уже приходилось им пользоваться, но вместо мыслей о соблазнительных изгибах и ярко-рыжей шевелюре Нами-сан теперь перед глазами возникали другие картинки.  
Капельки пота, скользящие по голым плечам и спине, обрисовывающие рельефные, бугрящиеся мышцы, когда Зоро играючи помахивает тяжеленными гантелями. Белый шрам, отчетливо выделяющийся на загорелой коже живота и исчезающий за широким поясом. Пятнышко крови в уголке рта после драки, которое Зоро вытирает большим пальцем, и едва ли не облизывается при этом.  
Санджи вздрагивает и прижимается лбом к запотевшему зеркалу в ванной, не прекращая резких, рваных движений кулаком, оглаживает покрасневшую головку, представляя чужие руки на своем члене. Грубые, большие ладони, с мозолями и заусеницами, – Санджи готов кончить от одной мысли, что Зоро прикасается к нему. К сожалению, в данном случае дрочка в душе не помогает, принося только временное облегчение. Им определенно нужно решать эту проблему вместе, чтобы разогнать тяжелую, мутную дурь, застившую сознание и уже откровенно поддоставшую. Остается сущая ерунда: донести светлую мысль до одного конкретного болвана.

Санджи привык действовать решительно и не откладывать ничего в долгий ящик – по его опыту, этот самый ящик в их реалиях вполне мог оказаться деревянным, с уютной обивкой и на глубине шести футов. Поэтому он начинает первым.  
\- Эй, – говорит он, – водоросль. Как насчет потрахаться?  
Кому сдались долгие прелюдии и уговоры? К леди Санджи бы никогда так не подступился, но Зоро – другое дело. Поэтому любой подходящий момент кажется удачным – например, когда вся команда расползлась по каютам, а Зоро уютно дремлет в тени мандариновой рощи.  
Сигаретный дым чуть пощипывает язык, по телу разливается непривычная легкость. Зоро неторопливо поднимает голову, и Санджи невпопад думает, что теперь знает, каково это – фруктовику упасть в море и медленно идти ко дну, не имея ни малейшей возможности спастись или хотя бы побултыхаться для приличия. Еще успевает мелькнуть какая-то ассоциация про удавов и кроликов, а потом вдруг в мгновение ока Зоро оказывается на ногах, совсем рядом, словно не было никакого томительно-текучего движения перед этим.  
«Ага, – думает Санджи. – Дно».  
\- Ну так что? – говорит он вслух, подавляя внутреннюю дрожь. По телу бегут мурашки, стоит только представить, что с такой же легкостью и так же незаметно для глаза Зоро мог бы достать мечи. Находиться с ним рядом – все равно, что курить, сидя на пороховой бочке. Санджи знает точно, он пробовал.  
И то, и другое.  
Пока его мысли лихорадочно скачут с пятого на десятое, Зоро домашним каким-то, будничным жестом кладет ладонь ему на лоб – и Санджи едва успевает остановить непроизвольную реакцию, и не оттолкнуться каблуком от досок палубы, чтобы врезать как следует.  
\- Вроде не перегрелся, – бормочет Зоро, убирая руку, и разворачивается к нему спиной. – Иди проспись, тупой кок.  
Санджи так ошарашен этим поворотом, что позволяет себе минутную заминку, сначала движется, потом думает – и это стоит ему ноющего затылка. Зоро вызверяется мгновенно, хватает за грудки, чувствительно ударяет об обшивку. Как будто Санджи его не за рукав схватил, а за что-нибудь другое.  
Мысль о местах, за которые он не прочь похватать, мешается со злостью и ударяет в голову не хуже темного рома.  
\- Чего тебе нужно? – спрашивает Зоро, и он так близко, слишком близко, Санджи чувствует губами его дыхание, пьет его взатяг как сигаретный дым, и так просто сейчас – вывернуться из чужой хватки, ударить в ответ, погрузиться в знакомое минутное забытье драки.  
Но это они уже проходили.  
Поэтому вместо ответа Санджи притягивает Зоро к себе и целует.  
Ему кажется, что он слышит стук, с которым падает первая костяшка домино.

Зоро отвечает – грубо и настойчиво, и несколько мгновений они просто целуются, словно соревнуясь, кому первым не хватит воздуха, а потом начинают шарить руками по телам друг друга, все время сталкиваясь пальцами. Зоро путается в застежках, пока Санджи стаскивает с него футболку, Санджи со всхлипом выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда Зоро сжимает его член прямо через ткань брюк, и чувствует лопатками теплые доски палубы, на которую его неожиданно осторожно укладывают сильные руки.  
Это именно то, что ему нужно сейчас – быстрый дружеский секс, трам-пара-рам, спасибо, можно оправиться и закурить, – он нетерпеливо поднимает бедра, толкается навстречу, проклиная лишние слои одежды, но тяжелая ладонь словно припечатывает его к палубе. Зоро смотрит сверху вниз, его лицо в тени, только хищно поблескивают белки глаз. Санджи щурится, пытаясь разгадать, что не так.  
\- Красивый… – говорит Зоро задумчиво.  
\- Что за?.. – рассерженным котом шипит Санджи, но слово «хрень» Зоро заталкивает ему обратно в глотку поцелуем. И начинает – гладить, раздевать. Медленно, невыносимо медленно, обводя шершавым пальцем каждую мышцу, дразня губами чувствительную кожу, и где он только этому научился?  
Санджи кажется, что доски под ним сейчас начнут тлеть, что его кости плавятся от неторопливых, уверенных прикосновений. Он подается навстречу, обхватывает Зоро ногами за талию, и с удовлетворением ловит сдавленный рык, чувствуя, что не он один уже на пределе. Плечи Зоро дрожат от напряжения, воздух становится густым и липким, капли пота щекочут живот и шею.  
\- Давай же, – хочет сказать Санджи, но у него получается только хриплый стон, и остается надеяться, что никто из команды не притащится проверить, чего это они тут шумят.  
Впрочем, в регулярных стычках тоже есть свои плюсы – все уже привыкли, что Санджи и Зоро любят немного пошуметь.  
Зоро отстраняется, чтобы плюнуть на ладонь и смазать свой член, темный, налившийся кровью, почти прижатый к животу – Санджи смотрит зачарованно, приоткрыв рот, сглатывает, поднимает глаза – и встречается с Зоро взглядом.  
«Дерьмо!»  
Раньше он никак не мог поймать этот момент распрямляющейся пружины, того самого перехода из лениво-расслабленного ничегонеделания в полную боевую готовность, критическую точку, за которой следует взрыв.  
«Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!»  
Когда Зоро засаживает ему чуть ли не по самые гланды, Санджи, кажется, кричит.  
Перед глазами все белеет, не то от боли, не то от пронзительно-острого удовольствия, накатывающего следом, безумный ритм толчков становится все быстрее и резче, Зоро хрипло дышит ему в плечо, кровь бешено стучит в ушах, и мир на какое-то мгновение просто схлопывается до них двоих.  
Быстро, быстро, еще быстрее, до края, до предела и чуть-чуть за него – чтобы потом медленно дрейфовать в жидком солнечном свете.

Найти в кармане пиджака сигареты оказывается практически невыполнимой задачей. Санджи вяло шлепает ладонью по бесформенной куче одежды.  
\- Это, наверное, заразно, – жалуется он вслух. – Теперь я тоже стану водорослью. Сонной, бесполезной водорослью.  
Зоро приоткрывает один глаз. Он лежит, развалившись на досках палубы, даже не думая одеться («А если увидит Нами-сан!» – мысленно возмущается Санджи, но устранять вопиющее нарушение приличий ему лень), и, кажется, намеревается снова задремать. Санджи наконец нашаривает мятую пачку. Пальцы слушаются плохо, и прикурить удается не сразу.  
\- Я учту, – говорит Зоро. – Как-то не хочется, чтобы брови начали завиваться.  
\- О, ирония. Вау, – Санджи с наслаждением затягивается и откидывается обратно на нагретые солнцем доски палубы. Двигаться ему не хочется. Думать, в общем, тоже.  
А стоит. Например, о том, что им со всем этим теперь делать? Как реагировать? Как не попасться на глаза команде? Санджи подавляет нервный смешок, живо представив себе секс в «вороньем гнезде» и ерзает, поняв, что нелепая фантазия неожиданно подействовала весьма тонизирующе.  
От размышлений его отвлекает тихий звук. Он чуть не давится дымом, покосившись на Зоро: тот, натурально, спит и даже, кажется, едва слышно похрапывает. И, конечно, так и не подумал натянуть штаны.  
Санджи аккуратно встает, одевается, отряхивает костюм, поправляет галстук. Тушит сигарету, набирает в легкие воздуха. И, сопроводив слова ощутимым пинком, орет:  
\- А ну вставай, тупица!!! Нечего тут валяться! Что, если на корму заглянет Нами-сан?!  
Ответом ему служит лязг катан, которые Зоро, в отличие от одежды, оставил под рукой.  
Ничего не изменилось, думает Санджи с ухмылкой, отскакивая назад.  
Ничего и не могло измениться.


End file.
